2 Days, 11 Hours, 11 Minutes
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: An entry in Sora's JOURNAL about her life (not diary)
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own digimon never said I did.   
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.  
Dear JOURNAL (not diary),  
  
I was depressed from the very beginning. Taichi wasn't home and he wasn't going to be any time soon. Acutally, I don't know when he would come home. I didn't even knew he had left until two days ago. 48 hours. More like 2 days, 11 hours and 11 minutes. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me. I thought that...I mean...I am his girlfriend and he is suppose to tell me when he's leaving, right? I looked at the blank computer screen. I was suppose to be writing a letter to Mimi who now lived in America. America...mabe Taichi went there, he had been telling me about some vacation, wanting to know if I wanted to come. Mama said no, of cource she had to say no. I didn't know if Mama understood me anymore. She knew I was in love, she always told me that I was too young to actually love someone and it would just pass. I knew it wouldn't he was the only one I wanted to be with.  
I looked at the screen and started typing:  
  
Hey Mimi, how's America? I really don't know what to say except that my fashion has gone down but Taichi doesn't care. He says that what I wear doesn't matter at all. Taichi's gone somewhere and he didn't tell me, I know it wasn't his choice. He just had to go...right? Right, here I am e-mailing you but yet I'm talking to myself. ::sigh:: Odaiba is growing fast, Yamato is starting his own little band (I think he's a pimp but that's my own opinion), Takeru is the best on his elementary basketball team, Joe goes to a private school, still studying to be a doctor, Koushiro, I don't know about him. I heard your going to come visit soon! I'm really excited. Your the only one that knows for a fact that Taichi and I are a couple. I mean, I'm sure it's obvious, we do 'flirt' alot. I have to e-mail Taichi, mabe he'll respond that way. Mabe's he being held by terrorists! ::laughs:: Hope to see you soon. Bye!  
  
I checked over what I wrote and added more:  
  
Off to life I go, mabe today will be my last.  
  
I started at the screen, did I actually type that? I was over depression. I sighed and erased the last sentence and pressed send. I opened a new screen and type:  
  
Hey Taichi, where are you? Don't tell me your being held captive or something! ::laugh:: I think I might be leaning towards the depressed me. I'm starting to think things. Your going to think I'm stupid but you said you would never think that, but, I'm starting to hear things, see things that aren't there...and last earlier today I felt, a hand on my foot.  
  
I put my elbow on the table, my head on my hand. It was true, me hearing things. In the garden, I saw bugs on one of my mama's favorite plants. I started sweeping the plant off with my hands. Mama saw me asking me what I had done. I asked her if she saw it but, she said she didn't see anything. I looked back at the plant, no bugs or sign of bugs in site. Earlier today, when I was laying in bed I was moving my left leg around, stretching, I felt fingers rap around my foot. The higher part of my body flew up. I looked around, expecting to see Mama but there was no one just me alone in my room. I layed back down, saying it was my imagination. The screen called out to me so I continued typing:  
  
Yeah, I know, I'm going mad. Love you. Write me back as soon as you can please. Love you again.  
  
I pressed the send button, and stood up. Stir fry for dinner. My mom went in the living room watching telivision. She told me to fix a plate so I did and started eating silently in the kitchen. She opened the door, "Sora, come out and eat with me!"  
  
"I don't feel like it, I want to eat alone." I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I wanted to think.  
  
"Sora, you come out right now or you may not be able to use the computer or telephone tomorro! It's too hot in there." She smiled.  
  
"Why don't you understand! I want to eat by myself!" I picked my plate up and went into the computer room which was next to the living room. I took a stool, put my plate on an old chest, and sat in the corner, facing the wall. I ate my food. All of it.  
  
"Sora, eat all your food!" My mom instructed me.   
  
"Mom! I ate it okay?" I walked in front of her showing the plate.   
  
"Sora, I don't want you giving me any of your attitude." She said firmly. I knew I was devolping an attitude. Earlier when she was talking to Mr.Fujiyama, my fith grade teacher she was going to marry, she said how I was too nice. It was worst enough she was marrying Mr.Fujiyama, he was a nice teacher and all, but dad was still out there. He had been missing, not dead and I knew he would be coming home one day. That one day, I wouldn't be Sora Takenouchi, but Sora Fujiyama. I didn't want my name to change. I couldn't live with not having my dads name.  
  
Mama, wanted me to take over the business, I didn't want to but it was a 'family business' and if I didn't Mama would be ruined, knowing I wouldn't want to have a career in flowers but in singing. No one thought of me as a singer, but Taichi always said that I was pretty good. The only one I would ever sing too. I don't know if he was telling me the truth. Mimi was the singer or Yamato was the musician. Not me. Not Sora. I wrote songs too. Mainly about how I felt about Taichi. Love songs. I wrote a couple about life too... Taichi said they were really touching. He would always reasure me, no matter what. That's one reason of millions that I loved him.   
  
I looked down at my jounal which read on it, "Show me your brave heart." Some lyrics from a song that I really liked.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
Please review, just another pointless story by Sora_Takenouchi11.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Here's the continuation I dind't want to write. I don't own digimon, never said I did.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Dear JOURNAL (not diary),  
  
Another day without, with out Taichi. Where could he have gone with out telling me? I had another argument with Mama...  
  
"Mama, can I please go on the internet?" She was outside watering flowers.  
  
"No honey, your sick, go rest. When your on-line you have to concentrate but you need to rest!" She held the water hose out farther for the flowers.  
  
"But I have to see if Taichi e-mailed me! There might be something wrong with him Mama! If I can't I'll comit suicide and leave a letter saying you did it!" I laughed. I wanted to see if Taichi had e-mailed me. I was sick, yes, but I didn't need to concentrate to read!  
  
She sighed, "Sora, don't make me go get that book on how to raise teens, or mabe I should just ask Mr.Fujiyama, I'm sure he'll know what to do! You talk to much about Taichi. Love just comes and goes, honey." Her soon-to-be-husband Mr. Fujiyama and my old grade five teacher.  
  
"Mama, you don't understand! I love Taichi and he won't answer his phone. He could be takened hostage by terrorists! Love just comes and go with you but not me! You and Mr.Fujiyama won't last by the rules in your book!" I ran into the house and punched the door open. My knuckles were red and it hurt like hell. I didn't care, pain was good once in a while...  
  
She went into her flower shop, the one she took care of oh so perfectly. I sneaked on-line. Four new messages, one from Mimi, a chain letter from a total stranger, a letter from a record company (most likely denying my lyrics), and one from, from Hikari Yagami! I opened that one first. It read:  
  
  
Hey Sora, bad news, Taichi's in the hospital due to the misterious shooting at the mall. They haven't found who did it. Taichi got shot in his left leg and should be out withing the next three to four days! He won't stop talking about you so I finally found a nurse nice enough to let me borrow a computer. We're at Odaiba Hospital. His room is 11D on the fourth floor. He hopes to see you soon! *^_^* Bye!  
  
I read the message over and over until I heard a door open. I turned the computer off the wrong way and sat infront of the telivision watching, Slayers Try. "Hi mom, I have to go to the ehr, park now, bye!" I picked a light green sweater on with the sleeves longer than ever. Before I left I took some flowers from the shop.  
  
"11D..." I repeated the room number over to myself again and again. There was a shooting at the mall? When did this happen? A nurse was all of a sudden was in my way.  
  
"Visiting hours are over dear, come back tomorrow." She said politely.  
  
I stared at her and made my eyes water, I could always make myself cry, but then again, I could really be crying, "But, he's my boy-" They would let family members go more easily, "Cousin and I have to give him these flowers my mom sent." I started crying. "If I don't give him the flowers my mom will be so angry and I haven't seen my cousin in so long."  
  
She paused, "Well, okay, not that long though!" She smiled.  
  
"Thankyou!" I opened the door and saw Taichi liying in bed watching, what else, Slayers Try. They were showing a five hour marathon. It was so good to see him again. "Taichi!" I some how gave him a hug even thoug he was laying down.  
  
"Sora! I'm-" He coughed. "So happy to see you again!" He groaned. "My leg it hurts so much..."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help." I paused and took the flowers behind my back, "Flowers?" I smiled.  
  
"Sora, they're beautiful, just like you!" He laughed, I laughed. I stayed with him for a while watching telivison. "What's that?" He lifted my hand. There was a small cut of which the blood had not dried that went through the sleeve.  
  
"I, I don't know..." I washed it and it was soon forgottened.  
  
I glanced at my watch, "Taichi it's two AM i was suppose to be home at ten! I gotta go." I gave him a kiss which he returned.  
  
"Love you." He waved.  
  
"Love you too." I ran all the way home and sneaked into the house. Mom was crying at the table quietly. "Mom?" I put my hand on her schoulder.  
  
"Mr. Fujiyama was killed in his apartment...no body knows who did it..." I stared at her. She didn't even complain about me being late, Mr. Fujiyama killed? Who would do have done it? "Your late too, where have you been?" She looked up at me.  
  
"I...I went to go see Taichi, he was in the hospital..." I had to tell the truth, she would find out sooner or later and the accident with Mr. Fujiyama wouldn't make things better...  
  
"Sora, I told you to be home by ten, your three hours late. That means you've been out six hours, what have you been doing? Your grounded." She cried. "For, a week." She never grounded me. But, with all the pressure I would expect things to change but, but I had to see Taichi and she wouldn't let me. I wasn't out for six hours. I left when the marathon was over the marthon was five hours, I watched the first five minutes at my house twenty-five minutes to get there, so four and a half hours means nine episodes, but, I had only seen (if even) seven. Now I was confused...  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
Please review another pointless story by Sora_Takenouchi11. I'll only continue if I get reviews telling me too.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Okay, sorry I haven't written this part sooner. (evil writers block.) I don't own Digimon, don't sue me, ect...  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
Dear Journal (not diary),  
  
I know who killed Mr. Fujiyama and, I'm afraid that, they're going to find out. That, that it was  
me. I don't know, I can't remember anything of it, I just know I did it. I'm so confused. I also, was the shooter at the mall...I don't remember anything! Great, now they paper's all ruined because I'm crying. Crying and screaming. Somethings telling me I did it, but I would never hurt Taichi. I don't know and I'm scared. That everyones going to blame it on me. Something, or someone is is playing with me, using my body for those things. I didn't know what I had been doing, I didn't understand why I was gone so long. I thought about it, the things I had seen, heard, felt, that must have been it. Couldn't be me...  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go see Taichi..." She had 'un'grounded me. Mom was understanding me, just a little more.  
  
"Be back by five." She was talking to Mr.Fujiyama's mom on the telephone about the funeral. There would be no funeral if I hadn't been there...  
  
I walked to the hospital, lucky me I ran into Yamato and his sweet little brother Takeru. He had a little boy crush on me a while ago, but he now liked Hikari, which was good. No more little kid following me around.   
  
"Hi Sora!" Takeru said with a smile on his face. He was always happy, nothing in his life was going bad. Everything was perfect for him, except his parents who splited up. At least he knew his parents.   
  
"Hi Takeru." I used to call him T.K. but he thought Takeru sounded better and had wanted everyone to call him that from now on.  
  
"Where ya going?" Yamato asked. "Hospital, to see Taaaaichi..." Only Hikari, and Mimi knew of us going out.  
  
"Whatever Yamato. I'm not in the mood. Can you say-" He didn't let me finish  
  
He interupted me as alway, "Friends? Sure can't! More like your boy-friend!" He laughed. I hated that laugh, and I still do. I couldn't stand it anymore. I shooved him out of the way lowered my head and continued walking. We hadn't told anybody of our relationship because Taichi and Yamato had a bet, that if Taichi wen't out with me that he would have to pay Yamato five-hundred yen. I really didn't understand any of it...  
  
"Sora, wait!" Takeru called out. I walked faster so he couldn't catch up with me. I could run from it all...  
  
I opened the door to his hospital room. "Hi Taichi." I smiled lightly and walked to the chair by his bed. I placed my hand on his own.  
  
"I'll be out later today!" He grinned, that grin i loved so much, it could change my day around like one of this sliding doors in an old house.   
  
"That's great!" I said. I started crying lightly, just bearly.  
  
"Sora? Something wrong?" He gave me a concerned look. I couldn't answer. I cried louder, and louder. "Sora, are you okay?" I lowered my head and cried into my arm.  
  
"I did it Taichi, I shot you, I shot all those innocent people at the mall. I don't know, Taichi! I didn't do it, but, I did!" I didn't look up and continued crying, head bowed.  
  
"Sora? I don't know what you mean." I felt his hand on my head.  
  
"The shooting at the mall, it was me, but, it wasn't me. Some one else, mabe-" I stoped. The things I had seen, hear, felt. It was that. It had to have been that... "I think it could have been something, the things that I told you about. It might of been that. Do you believe me?" I looked up at his confused face.  
  
"Sora, of cource I believe you. I'll believe anything you say." He smiled. "What are you going to do to stop them?"   
  
He believed me, "Taichi, I don't know! I killed Mr. Fujiyama, pratically ruined my mom's life, shot you, and probaly some other people. Mabe I schould just kill myself and everything would be back to normal. I don't know!" I shook my head.  
  
"Do not do that Sora. If you were to ever kill yourself I would go insane and probaly do the same. Everything would not be back to normal if you did that. Your mom would be more devistated then she is." I looked up at him. He was right. I could just give up. I would have to fight 'whatever it was' that was taking over me. Why would it want to kill Mr.Fujiyama? I couldn't live with this, it might not have been me, but my own two hands had killed him. He was gone, my mothers life ruined all because of, of me.   
  
I felt it again, a hand on my wrist. "Taichi!" I jerked my hand up. "It's going to take me, oh God, please don't let it!" Taichi grabbed my arm from his hospital bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt another 'body' holding my hand, rubbing it. It moved to my arm, rubbing each part, taking it's precious time. I couldn't take it! It was rubbing my neck now, slowly, back and forth. It wasn't a hand, but more like a soft blanket, yet, it hurt and it scared me. "Taichi it's by neck!" He couldn't do much from the bed but he was staring at my neck, something was there... He hit whatever it was twice, his knuckles started bleeding. "Taichi!"  
  
"I'm okay, I can handle it!" He hit whatever it was again. The rubbing stopped and I saw a white human of some sort it's body glowing differant colors run out the door, getting smaller and smaller. I colapsed to the floor and passed out.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
Please review, I know this part wasn't as good as the others, but review telling me how bad/good it was anyway. That's the only way I'll continue. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Thanx to all that reviewed. I don't own Digimon, but I would like too.   
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
Dear Journal, (not Diary)  
  
I'm scared, so scared. That thing, that evil thing is going to take over me again. Taichi stopped it. Thank you Taichi. I had passed out after that incident. But now, everything was better. I didn't know if it was gone, but he reassured me that it was, and it wasn't going to come back after me. I couldn't thank him enough.   
  
I had stopped, seeing, hearing, and feeling things. The white object must have been behind it all. It was over, finally. Taichi had recovered greatly from the wound. He has a small limp that is unnoticable unless studied. Mama, well, I feel so sorry, for ruining her life, all that she had. I know it wasn't me, but why would the white object want to kill him? It, might have felt my hate for him, but then why would it go for Taichi and the others at the mall? I would never know.  
  
The police, they know it was me. I've recently been going under studies. I hate it, but Taichi comes to each one. He says that he won't let them do anything harmful to me. If Taichi wasn't here, I would, I don't know what would be of me. As for my singing career, I have an interview! They're a little worried, due to all my studies though. But they won't stop me.  
  
  
Mom, she's dating more often. It doesn't bother me. I know, deep down inside, that Dad won't come back... Mimi had a party at the hotel she is staying at:  
  
"Sora! I'm so glad you could come!" She gave me a hug. It had been so long since I last saw her. We were in America, saving the world.  
  
"They actually said I could skip a study." I replied. The party was great. It was more of a reunion though. Yamato and Takeru had spended the last six months at their grandmothers house. Joe, always at school. Koushiro, too busy with that silly laptop of his. Hikari, Taichi, and I were the main ones that kept in touch. Then the three new chosen children were there too. Diary, I mean Journal, it was great. If only our Digimon could have been there too.  
  
The record deal is going through. I'm making a song called Couragous Love. Kind of like Taichi's crest and my own. Kind of a continuation of Braveheart. Mimi's going to be a back up singer, and Yamato will play too. It's not really a band, more of just, well, me. I didn't want to take all the credit so I just named our little group Taira. Sounds cool right? The record company agreed with that. My dream is finally coming true.  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
I KNOW IT STINKED. See the little box under this? Thats where you put what you think about the conclusion and all and how bad it was. Please review. *puppy dog eyes* thanx. 


End file.
